


We Are One

by your_belle



Category: The Voice RPF
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_belle/pseuds/your_belle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Adam/Blake ficlets based on tumblr prompts.</p>
<p>Ratings of each fic varies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nurse You Back To Health

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Adam has the flu, Blake decides to pamper him all over.

He was miserable, so, so miserable. His body ached, running hot and cold. Constantly kicking and pulling the covers. He was just in the constant state of uncomfortable, he really, really hates being sick, with a passion.

“Here you go,” Adam weakly smiled up at Blake, sitting up.

“Y’know you didn’t have to,” he took his tray table of soup graciously.

“Right, you’re sick as a dog, doubt you could handle making yourself a can of chicken  
noodle,” Blake picked up the spoon, scooping up the noodle and broth.

Adam eyed it, “You’re not feeding me too,” he all but coughed out.

“Yes I am. I’m your nurse for the day,” Blake held the spoon in front of his mouth.

Even with his sick idle mind, he imagined Blake in an old fashion nurse outfit. Chuckling to himself he took a spoonful of soup, Blake arched a brow but said nothing, The soup soothed his throat and warmed him up. They sat in silence, just the sound of the spoon clanking against the bowl filling the room. He finished half a bowl before his stomach protest, he didn’t want to push over eating and it coming back up.

“Well, ya ate more than I expected,” Blake placed the tray to the side. Adam leant back against the headboard, rubbing his sides.

“What’s wrong?” Blake sat closer.

“My sides hurt from coughing so much,” his body coughed just to spite him. “Ow,” he whimpered.

“Sit up and scoot up just a bit,” Adam complied without question but not quite sure what Blake had in mind. Blake squeezed in behind him, legs resting on either side if him, bringing his back flushed against his chest and ran his hands underneath his shirt.

“Cold,” he wheezed, “your hands are cold.” his body arched away from Blake.

“Sorry,” Blake slid his hands out and warmed them up. Once warmed, his hands made contact with his  
skin  
again, “Better?”

“Yeah,” Adam moaned softly when Blake’s hands gently dug into his skin, attempting to massage the soreness away. “Blake you really shouldn’t be this close,” he began to sneeze.

Blake stopped to retrieve a tissue for him. “I know, but I hate seeing you so miserable,” Blake’s words caressed his neck. “Plus someone has to take care of you.”

“Well, don’t come crying to me when you get sick yourself,” he shivered.

Blake pulled him in closer, covering them both with the comforter. “Nah, I won’t get sick. I have a strong immune system,” Blake kissed his temple.

“Right,” Adam snuggled in closer to Blake’s warmth.

3 days later, it was Adam’s turn to play nurse, and he couldn’t help but tease as he rubbed vaporub on Blake’s chest.


	2. More Than That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS: Adam’s POV; Adam jealous of Blake and Usher; Adam confessing his feelings to Blake

It started off small. Just little comments here and there, comments meant jokingly. Then there was teasing little touches to go along with those comments. He tried not to let it bother him, but every time he entered a room with Blake and Usher joking, Blake’s bright smile and full of life laugh filling the room, he couldn’t help the little tinge of jealousy that sparked. But there was something more underneath all the jealousy, something he couldn’t quite place his finger on. Every taping, the undefinable feeling grew, hurting that much more. So he distanced himself, trying to get his thoughts together.

“Hey man, where have you been?” Blake cornered him, gently rubbing his shoulder. “I feel like I haven’t seen you a whole lot lately. I miss you.”

Adam shrugged the hand off, “Well, whose fault is that?” There was more venom in his voice than necessary.

“What?” The surprised look on Blake’s face tugged on his heart. “Adam, did I say or do something wrong?”

Staring into the other man’s eyes, seeing the concern lying in those blue irises, made everything clear. He now knows what that feeling he’s been experiencing is, he probably knew it all along but just refused to name it, the feeling terrified him.

“I’m sorry,” sighing, he looked down at his feet, desperate to not look in those eyes. “I just, I don’t know man.”

“Hey,” Blake’s fingers on his chin surprised him, lifting until they locked eyes. “You know you can tell me anything right?”

And he does, he knows he can be completely honest with this man and he won’t ridicule him for it, but this was different. This was big, he can barely wrap his mind around it. It was only meant to be jealousy and it turned out more than that. He couldn’t just blurt it out, he needed time to process. But there was so much in those eyes, he can see warmth, caring, understanding, honesty, and,

“ _Love_ ,” he whispered, Blake smiled. “I,” he paused, taking a breath, “I love you.”

“It’s about time,” those words meant so much more than that, they were an admission, a promise, a future, they meant, _everything_.


	3. Vibrating Gizmos Aplenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by comments made in this lovely [interview](http://youtu.be/7fXvKZ9lbIw), of Adam and Blake visiting a sex shop.

He looked so pretty like this, writhing and begging. He loved the begging most. If people only knew just how pretty Blake could beg. But they never would. No, never. This was for him, _only him_.

“Adam, please,” whimpered Blake as he teased a nipple with the tip of the vibrator.

Yes, such a pretty beggar. He knew what Blake wanted, what he needed, but he wanted to hear it.

“What’s that Blake?” He trailed the vibrator down to his abs, circling his navel, enjoying the taut muscles flex at the touch. “Tell me,” he inched the vibrating toy closer to Blake’s straining erection.

“Shit, Adam you know,” he held down the hips that threatened to buck up.

“Do I?” He teased the base of Blake’s cock.

“Fuck, goddammit,” white knuckles fisted the sheets.

“Blake,” he lowered his head, “Tell me,” he blew across the leaking head of Blake’s cock, gliding the vibrator across his balls and lower.

“Please, please, please, fuck Adam please,” a hand fisted in his hair, “stop teasing.”

He chuckled but obliged, giving up this little game for once and wrapped his lips around Blake and thrusting the vibrator in.

They could openly joke about this to the world, but no one would ever truly know.


	4. When I Think About You, I Touch Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Adam catches Blake jerking off to his Prostate Cancer Awareness photos

He knew he shouldn’t be doing it, but he couldn’t help it. Ever since the start of the show, since he seen those damn pictures of his fellow coach, it was a lost cause. Adam’s photo for prostate awareness left little to imagination, making it so damn easy for Blake to let his mind fill in the blanks as he glided his hand up and down his cock.

Imagining how it would be to trace every tattoo with his tongue. Spend extra time licking the shark tattoo, curious if Adam would be ticklish. He pumped his hand teasingly, picturing Adam squirming beneath him.

Visualizing how it would look to have his big hands covering Adam’s crotch, palming him, is always the image that gets to him. He gets an uncontrollable need, his hand moving fast, desperate. Wanting to touch Adam the same way he touches himself.

Maybe he’d even draw it out just to be an asshole, but he knows if given the chance, he’d love to see the other man crumble at the feel of his touch.

“Shit,” he was on the edge, so close, just a few more strokes and…

“Hey Blake I was wondering if,” Blake’s hand stopped immediately when he heard the voice of the man he was jerking off to.

Frantically, he tried to cover himself and the computer but to no avail. Adam glanced at the image of himself on the screen then to Blake’s hand over his crotch.

“Adam, dude don’t you fucking knock?” He hunched his body in, trying to conceal himself.

“Are you jerking off to my picture?”

“I, well,” there really was no point to lie about it, it was obvious but he still couldn’t bring himself to say it out loud either.

“Show me,” Adam brought his shirt over his head. “Show me how you touch yourself when you think of me.” He toed out of his shoes, tugging his pants off.

“Adam,” His hand started pumping again, watching as Adam hooked his fingers into his boxer briefs, lowering them. “Fuck,” his breath hitched at the sight, this is so much better than the picture.


	5. Good Will Hunting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPTS: Blake & Adam hunting; Adam not enjoying hunting; outdoors sex

Whoever said hunting was a sport and fun, must have been crazy, possibly drunk. Hunting was not Adam’s idea of fun. Give him a football to throw, a mitt to catch, a hoop to dunk, okay maybe he couldn’t dunk, _but_ , give him a gun to shoot things, living creatures, that just didn’t fall under the category of fun in his book. Spending quality time with Blake was fun. He thoroughly enjoys any time they spend together. When Blake invited him to his ranch, he jumped at the chance, especially when he was promised a surprise. Which as it turns out, the surprise was his very own hunting gear. He didn’t have the heart to tell Blake that he had no interest in hunting, at all, not even the tiniest bit.

So they hopped in Blake’s pickup and drove some miles away. Hiding in the tall grass, Blake explained how to use the gun, all the safety precautions, but most importantly, “please don’t shoot my face,” he joked. Adam gave him that one, that probably will never get old, something that all hunters must like to tease about now. The quietness added to the list of reasons why he didn’t like hunting. It was, just, eerie. Any given day he’d bask in the silence, enjoy the serene calming effect, but being silent and looking up in the sky, waiting for god knows what bird to fly overhead, again he cannot stress enough how much he doesn’t enjoy hunting.

“You’re not having fun at all, are you?” Blake’s voice startled him.

“Sure I am,” he waved a hand, Blake only raised a brow. “Okay, fine, I’m not.” His shoulders slumped, just because he wasn’t having fun didn’t mean he wanted to ruin Blake’s fun. “What gave it away?”

“When I gave you your gear last night,” Adam’s eyes widen. “Yup, I saw that look on your face.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“I was waiting for you to say something first,” Blake shrugged, clicking the safety and setting the gun beside him, Adam quickly followed suit. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Well, I know how much you like hunting, I didn’t want to spoil your fun,” he looked down at the ground, twiddling with the grass.

Blake only smiled, scooting closer to him, staring out into the distance. They were quiet for several minutes, just sitting side by side. “What were you expecting?”

“Huh?” Adam dropped the blade of tall grass he was shredding.

“What were you expecting? When I said I had a surprise for you, what were you expecting?” Blake turned to look at him fully.

“I,” Adam felt a flush creeping up his neck. “To be honest, I don’t know.” It wasn’t a lie, he hadn’t really thought of all the things that Blake could possibly give him, it just turned out, that, wasn’t one of them and he couldn’t explain it further.

“Right,” Blake pressed on. “There must have been something.” He waited expectantly for an answer.

“I don’t know,” and just as Adam was about to say more, Blake’s lips were on his, tongue teasing for entrance, groaning when their tongues met. The kiss started off as exploration, just enjoying the feel of getting to know what the other liked and then, it became frantic. Something flipped on in Adam, he just wanted more, desperate for whatever Blake would give him. Pulling closer and closer until he was straddling the other man.

“Is this what you wanted?” Blake groaned when Adam involuntarily grind down, his own surprised moan answering Blake. “Why didn’t you say so,” Blake chuckled. “We could have done this last night,” Blake’s hands were on his hips, guiding the motions, mouth once again on his, sucking on his tongue. Blake’s hands felt like they were everywhere all at once, tugging on his hair, slipping in his jeans, sliding them down to mid-thigh, grabbing his ass, cupping and massaging, pulling him closer. Adam’s hips moved on their own accord, desperately seeking friction.

“Blake, I want,” his hands bunched into Blake’s shoulders. “I need,” he licked along Blake’s bottom lip.

“I know, but not like this,” Adam groaned in frustration. “Later,” Blake promised. “For now,” he brought his fingers to his mouth, sucking on two, slicking them up.

“God,” Adam’s eyes were transfixed with Blake’s fingers moving in and out of his own mouth and the fucker purposely took his sweet time, moaning and making a display of it. “Come on goddammit,” he growled.

“So needy,” Blake’s hand reached around, teasing the ring of muscle and right as Adam was about to protest, those long fingers slid inside.

“Oh fuck,” he wriggled his hips, fingers pushing in deeper.

“Quiet,” Blake warned. “Other hunters might be around and hear you.” That thought never even crossed his mind and it made his stomach flip deliciously. Knowing that they could get caught, just heighten the experience. “Look at you, so hot riding my fingers,” words whispered harshly in his ear, “Wishing it was my cock,” fingers scissoring, stretching, “wait until we get home,” fingers finding that sweet spot, tapping roughly. The guttural sound Adam made came from deep within. “It’s going to be so good,” Blake nibbled on his earlobe, thrusting his fingers faster. “Think I can make you come with just my fingers?” he asked, voice uneven. Being out in the open, out in nature must have set off something primal in Blake because, fuck, what the hell is this?

“I’m not that much of an asshole,” fingers twisting, “plus I want to see you touch yourself.” The throaty chuckle rang in Adam’s ears.

“Fuck, uh fuck,” Adam wrapped his hand around his leaking cock. “So filthy,” he groaned.

“Mmmm, yeah just like that,” Blake murmured, watching Adam’s hand move up and down his length, fingers pumping, matching Adam’s pace. “So fucking hot like this.”

Adam fisted his hand in Blake’s hair, crashing his mouth over Blake’s, kissing insistently, body spiraling as he tried to find a balance of fucking himself on Blake’s fingers and into his hand. It was too much, the sensations overwhelming. With one last deep thrust, he bit down on Blake’s lip as he lost himself in pleasure.

“Fuck, Blake,” his body still shook with the aftershocks of his orgasm. He ran his thumb across Blake’s lip, gathering the tiny trickle of blood. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

“S’okay. Didn’t peg you for a biter, you kinky bastard.” Blake grinned.

“I’m kinky? You’re the one that jumped me out in the open.”

“Eh, whatever. Come on let’s get going,” Blake nudged to right Adam’s pants.

“Wait, don’t you want me to,” He reach down, cupping Blake’s hard erection through his jeans.

“When we get back to the ranch. I have a lot of plans for us.”

“Then you better fucking race back.”


	6. Reach Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by this [tweet](https://twitter.com/blakeshelton/status/300668355227049984) from Blake

To anyone else, they just look like two friends trying to have a conversation amongst themselves in a loud crowded party. Blake loved that he could be so close to Adam and no one would question it. He could trap Adam between himself and the back of a couch and people would just say, “oh it’s just Blake and Adam, it’s that whole bromance thing, they’re close, nothing strange at all.” Or some shit like that. Blake only cared that he could get away with this in a crowded room and none the wiser.

Snaking his hand down, ever so slowly, Blake cupped Adam through his jeans. Adam tensed, body going tight as he tried to control his facial features. “Already hard,” Blake whispered hotly in Adam’s ear. “You were just waiting for this weren’t you?”

Adam only smiled brightly, nodding hello to one of the party goers that passed by. But Blake knew that was for him. Adam just playing it off that they were having a closely intimate conversation. Blake chuckled in the other man’s ear, desperate to lick the shell it, but he kept himself in control.

“You love it, don’t you?” Blake lowered the zipper, Adam’s body tensing more, hands gripping the couch. “Love my hand on your cock, no one knowing.” Blake gave a whole body laugh as his hand made its way inside, waving at another friend in greeting. The friend took it as Blake calling them over, and Blake couldn’t keep the smirk off his face. “Oh this is going to be fun.” His fingers wrapped around Adam’s cock.

“Blake,” Adam replied through clenched teeth, it was hard to tell if that was a protest or not.

“Hey guys,” one of their PA’s greeted them. “Enjoying the party?”

“Yes, you know me,” hand moving, slow strokes up and down. “always love a good party.” Gripping tighter. “Especially if there’s booze,” he raised his hand that wasn’t preoccupied with Adam’s cock, bringing the amber filled glass to his lips, taking a swig, other hand moving faster now.

The girl smiled, eyes locking with Adam’s, waiting for an answer. Blake teased the slit with his thumbnail. “Fuck,” Adam stuttered. The confused look on the girl’s face was priceless, so clueless to what the couch is obscuring. “Yes,” Adam swallowed, hips gradually moving into Blake’s hand.

“Hey would you be a doll,” thumb gathering pre-come, smearing it. “Can ya get Adam a drink?” Hand twisting. “He’s looking pretty parched.” He turned his head to look Adam in the eye, seeing the heat there, he arched a brow, gauging for a response, hand pumping faster and faster.

“Oh god yes,” Adam bit his lip, nodding furiously. The girl scampered off without further question.

“She didn’t even ask what you wanted,” Blake stilled his hand. “What do you want?”

“Shit,” Adam tried to keep his breathing controlled, hips moving to get that friction Blake was now denying him.

“Tell me Adam, what do you want?”

Turning his head back, Adam leaned up to whisper in Blake’s ear, “I want you to make me come you fucking asshole,” ending the sentence with a thrust.

“In this room full of people?” He joked, hand once again picking up speed. Adam’s hand clenched and unclenched the couch, smoothing the material, eyes scattering around the room, chest heaving, keeping himself in tact. “No,” stroke. “one,” squeeze. “knows,” twist.

Adam raised his hand to his mouth, coughing, groaning into it as he came, coating Blake’s fingers.

“Oh, looks like I came just in time,” the PA returned with Adam’s drink. “You didn’t say what you wanted, so I brought you water because you were looking a little flushed.” She said, clueless innocent unsuspecting smile, handing over the bottled water.

Blake nudged Adam with his shoulder, urging him to take it while he skillfully righted Adam’s pants with one hand. Adam accepted it with a shaky hand, cheeks tinted pink from his orgasm, whispering a hoarse thank you.

Bringing his hand up, “You know,” Blake casually traced the thumb that teased Adam across his bottom lip, “he is looking a bit flushed,” he eyed Adam, in thought. “Hmm,” licking the taste of Adam’s come off his lips. “I think I should drive him home.”

“Yes, I think that would be best,” Adam answered, voice still not quite in control yet.

Blake also loved that he could leave with Adam and no one suspected a thing when they rushed off in a haste.


	7. Ask Him About The First Time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Adam’s awkward question for Blake [[X](http://youtu.be/6yuUsxCcGRg)]

Twitter is a wondrous thing. During his free time, Blake could get lost in it, sharing laughs with fans and maybe occasionally calling out the few idiots that feel the need to attack him via the Internet. But generally, Twitter is a fun outlet for him, so when he saw the same YouTube link popping up multiple times in his mentions, along with Adam’s name, well his curious mind couldn’t help but click the damn link. The moment he heard the words roll off Adam’s tongue, his breath hitched. Grabbing his phone, his fingers typed hastily.

**_Skype later tonight?_ **

Not even a minute later, his phone chimed with a new text.

**_Yes, it’s a date :P_ **

He rolled his eyes at the little emoticon. Without responding, he put his phone away, still thinking of the clip and now counting down the hours until he can talk to the other man, “face to face”.

——

Booting up his laptop, Blake idly waited until he saw Adam come online.

“Whaddup Shelton?!” Adam’s face beamed with a smile.

“Hey man,” chuckle rumbling in his chest. “So how’s the tour going?”

“Aw man it’s going great. Having a blast. Really wish you could make it out to a show.”

“Yeah man, me too.” Blake scrubbed his fingers along his jaw, lip caught between his teeth, contemplating what he’ll say next. “So, umm, the first time I,” he stared directly into Adam’s eyes on the screen.

The fucker sat back in his chair, giant smirk on his face, hands lowering out of the camera’s sight. “Yes?” Blake heard the distinct sound of Adam’s zipper. “First time you what?” Adam shuffled in his seat.

Blake licked his lips, “The first time I held your penis,” he paused, saying that line out loud sounded ridiculous to his ears. Taking a breath, he continued, “Turned me on so damn much.” Adam’s eyes narrowed. “Knowing that I was the one to make you hard, that it was for me.”

“Yeah?” Adam swallowed.

“Yes. Knowing that I was in control made me so fucking hot. How you tensed when I stroked you fast and hard.” Even though Adam’s hand wasn’t visible, Blake knew the other man was stroking himself, he could see the slight motions of Adam’s arm flexing. “And then slow down, teasing.”

“Fuck, you’re such a cock teasing bastard.” Adam closed his eyes.

“You love it.” Blake continued before Adam responded. “I loved how you shuddered when I teased the slit, collecting the pre-come, smearing it.” Adam tilted his head back and groaned. “How your hips bucked up when I squeezed you damn near painfully.”

“Oh god,” Adam panted.

“Holding on tightly until you begged for more.” Blake’s own breath was coming out ragged.

“Blake, please,” Adam locked eyes with him again.

“How I once again stroked you faster, harder than before.” Blake watched with hooded eyes as Adam’s arm moved faster. “Until I made you come.”

“Shitshitshit,” Adam was shaking.

“Loved when your come slicked up my hand, stroking until the very last drop.”

“Fuck, Blake.” Adam cried out, body jerking, signally his orgasm.

Blake waited till Adam’s body was somewhat under control before finishing, “Is that what you want me to say? That I loved the control I had over you the first time I held your penis? And all the other times after that?”

“Yeah,” Adam laughed. “That’s exactly what I want.”

“Well,” Blake grinned. “That story is only for us.”


	8. Celebrating 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake surprises Adam for his birthday.

“So any big plans Birthday Boy?” Blake walked around the room, righting a few things as he spoke into the phone.

“I don’t know, probably go to dinner or something. Maybe chill with a few friends. Something low key just so I can relax, before heading out to Houston for the next show.” Adam answered.

“Damn man, you’re turning 34, live it up, go out and party.” Blake replied with a laugh.

“Maybe if you were here in LA with me.” Adam was quick to retort.

“If I were there, we’d be having a different kind of party.” Blake wiggled his eyebrows even though Adam couldn’t see.

“You’re so fucking full of yourself, Shelton.” Adam snorted.

“Am I? You know it’s true.” Blake grinned to himself when Adam fell silent.

“Yeah well whatever, doesn’t matter. You’re not here.” Blake heard the jiggling of keys, and paused, waiting. “What,” Blake smiled brightly at Adam’s dumbfounded expression as he entered the house.

“You didn’t think I wouldn’t be here for your birthday, now did you?” Blake hung up his phone.

“Actually, no.” Adam tossed his keys to the side, pocketing his phone, closing the distance between them. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Good,” Blake looked down at Adam, caressing his cheek before capturing the other man’s lips with his own.

“So, where’s my present?” Adam pulled away, eyes scanning the room.

“Aren’t I present enough for you?”

“Well,” Blake could just kiss that smirk right off Adam’s face. “I don’t know, I do love to unwrap things. ” Adam scrubbed his fingers along his jaw, eyes sweeping Blake from head to toe.

“Is that so?” Blake hooked his fingers into Adam’s belt loops, bringing their hips flushed together. “Y’know, I don’t mind being unwrapped.”

“Oh really,” Blake watched as Adam slid his hands between them, toying with the zipper of Blake’s pants. “Well then, happy birthday to me.”

“I almost went with tying a big red bow around-“

“Shut up,” Adam pressed a finger over Blake’s lips to silence him. “Don’t even finished that damn sentence.” Adam chuckled, leading Blake to the bedroom.

Looking at the clock, Blake watched as the clock struck midnight. “Happy Birthday Adam.”

“Thank you,” Adam smiled before standing up on tiptoes to kiss Blake once more. “Now, time to open my present.” Blake landed on the bed with a huff, groaning as Adam crawled onto his lap.


	9. Sneaking Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Blake enjoy their quick time backstage.

They need to be quick. They know the risks they’re taking but that never stops them.

Blake learned long ago that Adam is quite the exhibitionist, the man loves the thrill of possibly getting caught. And Blake? Oh he didn’t care one damn bit, no.

When Adam takes him down a darken hallway that leads to the stage, his body pressed tightly between the wall and Adam, Adam’s hand gripping his hair just shy of painful, guiding his head to that perfect angle as their tongues slide deliciously along each other, mouths swallowing every moan from escaping, yes, Blake is all for it.

When Adam sinks down to his knees with a wicked grin, deft fingers making quick work of his jeans, Blake knows he’s done for. That mouth is downright sinful when in a hurry. The fast pace makes Blake’s head spin, desperate to hold on because the pleasure is so good but its a lost cause, fuck, it’s just too damn good. As he comes down Adam’s throat, he can’t be faulted for the cries that escape his mouth. 

And he knows Adam loves that he can make Blake lose control, giving him such overwhelming pleasure that he momentarily forgets to stay silent. The tiny chuckle Blake receives says it all as Adam rights his clothes, and not a moment too soon as a PA walks by requesting they head to their chairs. Smirking, Adam wipes the corner of his mouth with his thumb, eyes glinting that they’ll push their luck a helluva lot more next time.

And damn, Blake is willing to take that risk.


	10. Birthday Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam's birthday gift to Blake

Blake stirs awake with a moan when he feels a hand lazily stroking his cock to full hardness. Adam climbs onto his hips and smirks as he slides down Blake’s length in one smooth thrust. The easy glide a sure sign that Adam prepped himself beforehand and fuck if that doesn’t do things to Blake. Hands finding residence on Adam’s hips, Blake aides him in the slow, lazy drag of their bodies. There was no rush, the two relishing in the feel of their bodies connecting as one.

Releasing his grip, Blake traces the wing of Adam’s eagle tattoo, loving the hitched gasp from the man above him, hips stuttering for a brief moment. Adam’s hand clutches the pillow besides Blake’s head as he leans down, lips and teeth nipping along Blake’s neck and shoulder.

“I want you to come Blake.” Adam whispers, hips picking up speed, riding Blake faster.

Their thrusts are frantic now; Blake grabbing Adam’s ass and driving up harder into him, watching through half lidded eyes as Adam wraps a hand around himself, stroking his cock in time with their thrusts. Adam’s corkscrewing thrusts and clenching muscles send Blake over the edge.

“So hot.” Adam groans, fist pumping faster and Blake comes even harder when he feels Adam’s come splattering his stomach.

Adam collapses against him, breathing hard, arms sliding under Blake’s body and pulling him close.

“Mornin’,” Blake drawls, fingers dancing along Adam’s spine.

“Happy Birthday,” Adam replies, breath tickling against Blake’s neck.

“Thank you.” Blake hums happily. “Was that my birthday present?” He chuckles.

“One of them.” Adam sits up, hopping off the bed. “Next gift,” Adam grabs Blake’s hand. “Shower sex.”

“I think this might be the best birthday yet.” Blake allows Adam to drag him into the bathroom.


	11. Just Like Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake has an interesting costume for Halloween.

Adam’s not a fan of dressing up for Halloween. Sure, as a kid he dressed up and went Trick-or-Treating with Michael and his friends, but he grew out of that fairly quick. He would rather stay home, watch scary movies and indulge in lots of candies, that’s his Halloween. Dressing in costume as an adult is ridiculous, but being forced to attend a Halloween party thrown by CeeLo, claiming it would be a Spooktacular time (major eye roll at that), Adam had no choice but to suit up.

But the one thing Adam didn’t anticipate, Blake’s costume and how it would affect him. Seeing Blake casually walking into the room wearing blue jeans, tighter than usual and a thin plain white shirt with tiny holes decorating the collar and various spots, his salt and pepper hair now considerably darker and saying, _“Hi, I’m Adam Levine”_ desperately trying to mask the twang in his voice, well, Adam couldn’t sneak the idiot to the nearest empty room fast enough. It’s ridiculous really, and what does that say about him? He really doesn’t want to dwell on it

Tossing his bow and slinging his quiver off, Adam pressed the taller man against the closed door, kissing him with all tongue and teeth. “You’re an asshole, Shelton.” The sound of creaking leather rang loud in the room as Adam sunk down to his knees, fingers making quick work of Blake’s jeans.

"What the fuck are you even supposed to be?" Blake flicked Adam’s hood off his head. "Some bizarro Robin Hood?"

"Shut up," He mouthed Blake’s cock through his boxers, wetting the material. "And I swear, if you make any crack about this being your treat," pulling Blake’s cock out, fist lightly stroking, "or some dumb ass Halloween pun, I will stop." Tongue snaking out for a tiny lick.

"Mmm, yeah, okay." Blake replied with a hitched groan, fingers carding through Adam’s hair.

It’s quick and dirty and Adam knows his hair is going every which direction from Blake’s tugging fingers as he fucked his mouth, thank goodness for the hood on his costume to cover it up, Adam is now thinking dressing up isn’t so bad.

"You didn’t actually dye your hair did you?" He asked, tucking Blake back in.

"Why? Worried I might make a hotter Adam Levine than you?"

"Jackass."


End file.
